


Heartbreak Girl

by Dreamer_Dream_On



Series: One-shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Dream_On/pseuds/Dreamer_Dream_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic based off of 5SOS Heartbreak Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Girl

Sara’s POV  
“So are you guys going to play in the showcase?” I ask Michael while we're eating; waiting for the guys to join us. He nods.  
“Yeah, we’ve even started working on the setlist and everything. We're actually throwing in some new songs too.”  
“Yeah?” He nods again taking a bite from his sandwich. The caf doors fly open and I jump turning towards them to see Luck run in with Calum and Ashton following in after him looking mad. Rolling my eyes I turn back to Michael. “What do you think Luke did this time?”  
“You ask like its the easiest thing to guess.” I laugh and he grins.  
“Help! Please, please please!” Turning to see Luke run towards the table I shake my head and glance back at Michael who is still grinning; only wider now.  
“Luke, whatever you did you’re on your own.” I tell him as he stops right next to the table.  
“I swear I didn’t do it this time.” I get up and he quickly grabs me and hides behind me, making Michael laugh. Calum and Ashton soon stop right in front of me.  
“Give us Luke.” Calum demands immediately.  
“What happen?” I question ignoring him.  
“He hacked our Twitters!” Ashton exclaims.  
“Luke!” I whine. “You said it wasnt you this time!” Michael laughs getting up and coming to stand beside me.  
“Are you guys sure he did it.” He questions as Luke’s head pops up over my shoulder.  
“We caught him typing out a tweet.” Calum explains and I sigh and glare at Luke, who takes a step back when I turn to face him.  
“Okay, so it might have been me.” He confesses his nose cringing when I glare harder. “I’m sorry?” He continues, which only makes me hang my head in disappointment.  
“Luke you idiot.” I hear Michael tell him, soon after I feel hands come around my arm and I’m quickly pulled to the side, crashing into Michael’s chest. I turn just in time to see Ashton tackling Luke to the ground and Calum soon following him. Michael’s hands comes and covers my eyes.  
“Kids shouldn’t see this.” He jokes and I hit his hands away.  
“I’ve seen this before nimrod. They fight because of something Luke did almost everyday.”  
“True.”  
I turn from the boys on the ground and look at him to ask about to new songs only to be interrupted by my phone. I grab it quickly and check it seeing it's a text from Zach. 

Wanna eat together? Coach said practice is canceled today since we played awesome yesterday. Met in the gym yeah? 

I smile down at the screen and look back up at Michael. He frowns in confusion.  
“What? ”  
“I gotta go.” I smile sadly. “I’ll see you guys later yeah? You still have to show me those new songs you're all putting in the setlist for the showcase.”  
“Yeah.” I walk backwards still smiling at him before turning and running to the gym.

Michael’s POV  
I sigh and looking back at the guys all tangled on the ground frozen and staring at me.  
“What?!”  
“Nothing.” They all say at the same time. I glare at them before taking my seat again and playing with my fries my appetite weirdly gone. Ashton sits next me and Calum takes Sara's spot Luke occupying the one beside it.  
"Are you going to eat the rest of that?" Ashton questions pointing at my half eaten lunch.  
"No." I answer punching it towards him. He whispers a 'yes' pulling it over to himself and digging in.  
"So what did Sara mean by new songs? I thought we only had the one." Calum soon questions; something I was hoping they wouldn't pick up on.  
"Where did she go anyway?" Luke questions me; hopefully making Calum forget about what I said.  
"She didn't say. It probably had to do with Zach though." I sigh once again.  
"There still together?!" Ashton screams. We all frown and turn to him.  
"Yes." Calum answers.  
"Why?" I question. Ashton's eyes widen and he swallows.  
"No reason." I glare at him.  
"Bull! What do you know Ashton?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Ash, she's our friend if there's something she has to know you need to tell her." Luke states and Ashron sighs.  
"Fine." We all smile and wait to for him to tell us.  
"Well?" I question when he goes back to eating.  
"I said I'd tell her there's no reason for you guys to know." He shrugs. I frown, what? But I want to know. I need to know. "Anyway what was that about new songs?" I groan and hit my head against the table.  
"Nothing." It's silent for a minute and I let myself believe that they've decided to drop it.  
"Did you finally write something?!" They all screech and obviously they didn't drop it. I wait a few seconds before giving in and nodding; my head still against the table.  
"No way!"  
"What's it called?"  
"You really want to perform it at the showcase?"  
"What it about?"  
"That's awesome!"  
"When do you write it?"  
The comments and question come in a bundle and I can hardly make them out.  
"Shut up!" I yell at them lifting my head of the table. "Jesus. I'll answer the question, just one at a time." There's a pause and they just look at me and I sigh. "It's called Heartbreak Girl. Yes I really want to perform it. And I've been writing it for a while now."  
"That's great; but what's it about." Calum question once again.  
"Uh.. It might just be easier for you guys to read the lyrics." I explain.  
"Can we practice it tonight?" Luke wonders. I smile and nod, Calum and Ashton agreeing too. "Then tonight you're showing us your song." I smile. It might not be that bad. Except for the fact that they'll figure out my secret as soon as they've read it. 

*Time skip to the night*

"I think we finally have the beat down." I say and the guys all nod eagerly knowing that means it's lyrics time. I sigh and take out the three copies I made of the original handing them to the guys. I stare at them while they read the lyrics and Ashton stops and looks up and me; and I know he gets it. Calum smiled and picks up his guitar.  
"I get it. It goes something like this;  
You call me up,  
It's like a broken record  
Say that your heart hurts  
That you never get over him getting over you,  
And you end up crying  
And I end up lying,  
'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do.  
Right?" I nod this is gonna be awesome. Ashton takes is drumsticks and sits back into place. Luke grabs his guitar and just as I'm about I picks up mine my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my pocket and see it's Sara.  
"Gimmie a minute guys yeah?" They nod and I answer the call.  
"Sara? What's up?"  
"Michael?" Her voice comes through the phone broken and tired.  
"Yeah, it's me. What happen?"  
"It's Zach. He. I caught him making out with Victoria Brennan." I look back at the guys to see Ashton still staring at me. Is this what he knew?  
"Oh god Sara." I hear her start to cry again and I make my way out of the garage to one of the swings in the tree at the side of Lukes house. 

Asthon’s POV  
I watch Calum and Luke tune their instruments and I got up, moving from behind me drum set.  
"You guys realize that song is about Sara right?" Calum simply nods but Luke looks at me confused.  
"What?"  
"You're kidding right?" Calum questions him in disbelief.  
"Should I be?" I close my eyes and shake my head.  
"Michael likes Sara. It's already pretty obvious and then add in this song. I mean he's out there comforting because of Zach right now." I explain.  
"Do you think she'll figure it out if we perform it at the showcase?" Calum questions.  
"I don't know." I answer.  
"She probably will. I mean she's terrible at picking boyfriends but she is smart." Luke points out.  
"So do we perform it then?" Calum wonders.  
"It's his song. If he wants to I don't see why we should stop him." I respond.  
"Then it's settled. It’s the closing song for the set Friday at the showcase." 

*Time skip to the showcase*

Michael’s POV  
"Thanks guys!" Luke exclaims as the crowd cheers. The week went by fast. Sara and Zach are done for good and she's said she's taking a break off boys. The guys asked if I wants to removed the song from the showcase but no. I wanted to keep it in. She might at as well know. I don't care if I've got a chance or not. I'm tired of keeping this secret for myself. "We've got one last song before we let the next performers take the stage. This one is a new one and Michael actually wrote it. It's about someone special to him. To all of us actually. But you guys don't need to know who. This is Heartbreak Girl!" Calum starts up and then we all just follow.  
"You call me up,  
It's like a broken record  
Say that your heart hurts  
That you never get over him getting over you,  
And you end up crying  
And I end up lying,  
'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do." Luke continues and then we all sing the chorus.  
"And when the phone call finally ends,  
You say,'Thanks for being a friend,'  
And we're going in circles again and again."  
"I dedicate this song to you.  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realise?  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl." Calum pics up after the chorus.  
"I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out  
You could be with me now  
But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,  
But you're not ready and it's so frustrating  
He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair." And then Luke again;  
"And when the phone call finally ends  
You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"  
And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again." Followed by the chorus.  
"I dedicate this song to you.  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realise?  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl." And Calum gets the last bridge.  
"I know someday it's gonna happen  
And you'll finally forget the day you met him  
Sometimes you're so close to your confession,  
I gotta get it through your head  
That you belong with me instead." And the song finishes by repeating the chorus twice.  
"I dedicate this song to you.  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realise?  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl.  
I dedicate this song to you.  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realise?  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl." The crowd cheers and I catch a glimpse of Sara before the lights go out and we're moving off the stage to let the next performers on. 

“That was awesome!” Ashton says grinning and high fiving Calum and Luke. I smile at them as they turn to me.  
“You regretting it dude?’ Luke questions and I think about it for a second before grinning and shaking my head.  
“That was way too awesome. I couldn’t regret it even if I tried.” We all laughed for a minute but then it goes really quiet and the guys are all staring at something behind me. I stop, instantly owing it’s her, I take a breath before finally turning and facing Sara.  
“That’s an amazing song.” She smiles sweetly, “That girl must really be special.” I frown.  
“Whats?” My voices seems to echo and I find that weird at first before I realise it was the guys.  
“Well yeah, especially to you Michael, I mean you did write a song about her.” I look at her confused for a minute trying to see any give in her expression but it doesn’t change, doesn’t even twitch. She’s serious... She doesn’t know the song is about her? I turn to the guys and we look at each other for a minute before her voices cuts through our intense confusion. “So? Are you guys going to tell me about her? I’d like to know how’s so impressive she’s stealing my best friends.”  
“Michael will.” Ashton quickly says and leaves.  
“I’m hungry.” Comes from Calum as he quickly follows Ashton out. I stare at Luke and he stares back for a minute lie he’s trying to find an excuse.  
“I’ve got to go to the… Bathroom!” He finally replies and runs away.  
“Well?” At the sound of her voice I turn quickly and face her.  
“She’s breathtaking, and she doesn’t know that she is.” Okay, good start.. Now keep going Michael. “She’s really smart with pretty much everything, except when it comes to picking a boyfriend.” Good, okay what else? Uhhh... “She’s beautiful, and she deserve better than what she gets. Only she doesn’t seem to realise that.” I think that’s good.  
“She sounds pretty amazing.” Sara finally responds. I stare at her searching her face for something, anything, I don’t know what just, everything.  
“You are.” I tell her. She smiles but then as the words seattle she frowns.  
“What?”  
“You really think I’d write a song about anybody but you? Come on Sara I thought you were smart.”  
“I.. Michael what? What are you trying to say?”  
“I love you, and I know you won’t say it back. Not right now if ever. But you need to now okay. because I’m tired of hiding it.”  
“Woah Michael.. I.”  
“Do you want to get out of here?”  
“But what about the-”  
“The guys can handle it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay.” She smiled and held out her hand. I grinned and took it. Dragging her along with me as I ran out of the building.


End file.
